There are many devices in the prior art used for displaying cards and photographs. Some of these devices use magnetic retaining members for holding sheets to a magnetic metal backing while other devices include a raised portion located on a backing plate wherein a card is retained against the raised portion using clips and the like. Other card displaying devices employ multiple plastic panels which fit together and when assembled provide holding slots for the cards. It would be advantageous to provide a card display system which provides an aethsetically pleasing display which allows for permanent and temporary display of cards.